Storybrooke Schools
*Jim *M. Tomlinson (Photograph) *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Miss Pond *Mr. BlankenshipHenry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 3 *Mrs. HoltHenry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 1 |students = See "Known Students" |visitors = David Nolan *Emma Swan *Kathryn Nolan *Leroy *Regina Mills *Sheriff Graham † *Sisters of Saint Meissa **Astrid **Mother Superior |firstappearance = Pilot |latestappearance = Henry and Violet}} Storybrooke Schools are Storybrooke locations featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in the first episode of the first season. The Storybrooke Schools consist of the Storybrooke Elementary School,File:104BusDrivesOff.png the Storybrooke Secondary School,A newspaper ad in "Kansas" reads "5 minute walk to Storybrooke elementary; 10 minutes walk to Storybrooke secondary". (File:320Ads.png), also known as the Storybrooke High. and the Storybrooke College, also known as SBC."Is This Henry Mills?", Once Upon a Time, ABC. History As Henry grows up, he begins attending the elementary school in Storybrooke. One day, he is given an assignment by his teacher, Ms. Blanchard, to complete a family tree. When he doesn't turn in his homework, she approaches him during lunchroom to ask if everything is all right. Henry, feeling out of place in town, vents frustration about not belonging as well as not being loved by either his adoptive mother Regina or the woman who gave him up for adoption. To lift his spirits, Mary Margaret gives him a fairytale book as proof he can have a happy ending like in the stories. As his teacher departs, he flips through the book to a page with a prince and princess cradling a baby girl. When Henry calls after Mary Margaret, she stops walking and turns around, to which he sees a hallucination of her as the princess in the book. A moment later, the illusion disappears as he shakes out of his stupor. Looking back down to the book page, Henry mysteriously realizes the baby girl's name is Emma. Convinced by the storybook that Regina is actually an Evil Queen who cast a curse on the townspeople, Henry resolves to bring the savior, Emma, to Storybrooke so she can save everyone. Although he believes the time freeze affecting town will reverse with Emma's arrival, he finds nothing has changed by the next day. In his disappointment, he disappears to his playground as a worried Regina reluctantly allows Emma to help search for him. Mary Margaret, having just dismissed her class, is confronted by Regina about Henry using her credit card to track down Emma. The school teacher checks her wallet, discovering the boy did take her card without permission, as a frustrated Regina knocks over some books on her way out. As Emma helps clean up, Mary Margaret reveals Henry might be at the playground. Distrustful of Regina's capabilities as Henry's mother, Emma decides to stay in town for a week to ensure the boy's well-being. At the diner, Henry asks her to accompany him on his walk to school, where he shows her the torn-out storybook pages proving she is the child of Snow White and Prince Charming, though she is skeptical. Once they reach school grounds, Henry runs off to class. Mary Margaret approaches, pleased that Emma is staying in Storybrooke for Henry's sake, and they talk about the boy's fascination with fairy tales. Learning that Henry believes Mary Margaret is in the book as well, Emma inquiries who he thinks she might be. The schoolteacher names Snow White, which shocks Emma since the boy previously insisted Snow White is her mother. Mary Margaret wonders who Henry thinks Emma is, but the blonde murmurs that she is not in the book. }} }} }} Known Students *AmyraFile:119Card.png *Ashley MiltonHenry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 27 *Ava Zimmer *Bobby *Clivig *Drew KasinskyHenry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 4 *EthanFile:119Card2.png *Henry Mills *Jackson KeenHenry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 5 *JakeHenry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 6 *James *Jeanne *Julie *Lizette *Matthew Derry *Melody Summerfield *Nancy KapoorHenry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 12 *Nicholas Zimmer *NoahHenry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 6 *Olivia *Paige *Pamela *Paul Sabatini *Porters *Robin Hood *Ruth Beaumont *Sadie *Sean McGeeFile:604ExamPaper.png *Tenaya WilkinsFile:118EveryTime.png *Tina *Tom Sawyer *Victoria N.File:609AtTheseGrades.png *Violet Morgan Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The administration of the school e-mails students their class schedule.File:101HenrysEmails.png *The name of the principal of the Storybrooke High is Principal Hoffman.Henry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 25 |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The scene with Mary Margaret teaching in the school was the first ever to be filmed for the show. |-|Cultural References= Disney *There are giant sea shells in Mary Margaret's classroom,File:107OtherLives.png which is a reference to The Little Mermaid. Popular Culture *''Funk & Wagnalls Wildlife Encyclopedia 6'' is sitting on a shelf in Mary Margaret's classroom, next to other volumes of the book series.File:106LooksSharp.png *There is an illustration of Isaac Newton on the cover of the physics book that Shirin carries.File:604ThinkImLost.png |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *When Mary Margaret is teaching, she receives not an apple from her student, but a pear.File:101WhyThankYou.png This is fitting as she was poisoned by an apple. *The top header on one edition of the Storybrooke Daily Mirror says "Comet Marley Makes Debut Appearance".File:106Newspaper3.png Fittingly enough, the lesson plan on the chalkboard in Mary Margaret's classroom that day mentions comets and other astronomical objects.File:106YouCant.png *One of Mary Margaret's physics testFile:604ExamPaper.png is based on a science worksheet from the website of the charity organization Great Schools. Even the illustration is the same. **Some of the questions on the other testFile:604ExamPaper2.png are adapted from the Microsoft Word document "Identifying Newton's Laws" from the website Mrs. Mikula, which is run by a physics teacher. Set Dressing *There's a picture of Ginnifer Goodwin's sister in the school. It can be spotted behind Mary Margaret as she apologizes to Emma when she first meets her in Storybrooke.Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis on Season One Blu-ray/DVD Commentary for "Pilot"File:101SoSorry.png *Like many other Storybrooke locations, the school contains nods to the Enchanted Forest: One of the school classrooms has tree silhouettes and falling leaves on the windows.File:106SeeYou.png *The Flag of Maine is in one of Mary Margaret's classrooms.File:106LeaveYourWife.png *When Mary Margaret is pretending to be in a hurry to get to school in time, she says she's making a volcano with her students. The volcano is present in her classroom in "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter".File:107AreYouOkay.png *When Kathryn confronts Mary Margaret, a banner in the school hallway says, "Storybrooke School Art Fair".File:113ScrewYou.png *During Miner's Day, the walls of the school classroom used as the volunteer center, are adorned with illustrations of stars and constellations,File:114School.png which is a nod to Astrid and Mother Superior's counterparts in the Enchanted Forest. *In Mary Margaret's apartment, there are framed photographs of herself with her students.File:116AboutToLieDown.png *An amethyst is sitting on classroom table.File:412VeryGood.png This is fitting, as the school and the rest of Storybrooke used to be under the influence of the Dark Curse, where no one remembered who they really were – Amethysts are believed to help people who suffer from a faulty memory. **The rocks Ingrid uses to steal and return people's memories in "Smash the Mirror" and "Shattered Sight" are also amethysts. |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *Kerrisdale Elementary School in Vancouver doubles as the Storybrooke Elementary School for both exterior and interior scenes. **This location was also used in the filming of the 2003 slasher movie Freddy vs. Jason. **Mary Margaret's classroom in "Pilot" also doubles as a classroom in the 1984 fantasy film The NeverEnding Story. *One of the classrooms is a set in the old Lynn Valley Library in Vancouver, British Columbia. *The courtyard scene where Emma returns the book to Henry in "What Happened to Frederick" was filmed at the Lord Strathcona Elementary School in Vancouver. File:113School.png The flashback scene with Henry and Mary Margaret in "Going Home" was filmed in the same location. (filming notice} **Lord Strathcona Elementary School also doubles as Baxter High in the Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (a show which features Once Upon a Time guest star Adrian Hough and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland guest star Sarah-Jane Redmond). *For the episode "Welcome to Storybrooke", the scenes where Mary Margaret gives the same lesson at school, again and again, day after day, is a mixture of archive footage from "Pilot", and new footage filmed inside a studio, since the location was not available for this episode.Ian Goldberg and Andrew Chambliss on the Blu-ray/DVD commentary for "Welcome to Storybrooke" Script Notes *In the original "Pilot" script, the Storybrooke Elementary School is a Catholic school. Mary Margaret is both a nun and a school teacher. Appearances *The Storybrooke Elementary School appears in a photograph in "Heart of Darkness".File:116LookingAtPhotograph.png *The Storybrooke Elementary School is mentioned in the Storybrooke Daily Mirror in "The Stable Boy" and "Kansas". *The Storybrooke Elementary School's name appears on a school bus in "Sympathy for the De Vil".File:418HeyPongo.png *The name of the Underworld version of the Storybrooke Elementary School appears on a school bus in "Ruby Slippers".File:518AlwaysThisLong.png}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} Category:Once Upon a Time Locations Category:Elements with Underworld Versions